GRT One/Other
GRT Television Service 1936-1939 1946-1953 1953-1960 GRT TV 1960-1963 1963-1964 GRT TV 1963 ID.png|Network ID (1963). 1964-1966 GRT 1 ID 1964.png|Network ID (1964). GRT1 1966-1968 GRT 1 ID 1966.png|Network ID (1966) (1). GRT1 ID 1966 version 2.png|Network ID (1966) (2). GRT 1 ID 1966 (2016).png|Network ID (1966, 2016 recreation). 1968-1969 GRT1 ID 1968.png|Network ID (1968). GRT1 ID 1968 (80 Years of TV in Anglosaw, 2016).png|Network ID (1968, 2016 recreation). 1969-1972 GRT ID 1969.png|Network ID (1969). GRT ID 1969 (Life on Mars version) (2007).png|Network ID (1969, 2007 recreation for Life on Mars). GRT ID 1969 (2016).png|Network ID (1969, 2016 recreation). 1972-1974 GRT ID 1972.png|Network ID (1972). GRT ID 1972 (Life on Mars version) (2007).png|Network ID (1972, 2007 recreation for Life on Mars). GRT ID 1972 (2016).png|Network ID (1972, 2016 recreation). 1974-1981 GRT1 ID 1974 (2016).png|Network ID (1974, 2016 recreation). 1981-1985 GRT1 ID 1981.png|Network ID (1981). GRT One Olympics 1983 Nancouver ID.png|Network ID (Summer Olympics, 1983). GRT1 ID (1980s, "The Pink and Purple Programme" variant).png|Network ID (The Pink and Purple Programme, 1982). GRT1 ID (1980s, "The Coloured Show" variant).png|Network ID (The Coloured Show, 1983). GRT1 ID 1981 (2016).png|Network ID (1981, 2016 recreation). 1985-1991 GRT ID 1985 (2016).png|Network ID (1985, 2016 recreation). 1991-1997 GRT1 ID 1991.png|Network ID (1991). GRT ID 1991 (2016).png|Network ID (1991, 2016 recreation). Centric grt grt midlands.png|Centric Productions presentation endboard (1996). 1980s-style CTT GRT endcap - 1996.png|Columbia TriStar Television presentation endboard (1980s-styled, 1996). GRT One 1997-2002 GRT1 ID 1997.png|Network ID (1997). GRT1 ID 1997 (2016).png|Network ID (1997, 2016 version). Centric for GRT 1.png|Centric Productions presentation endboard (1998). UETV GRT endcap 1998.png|United Eusqainic Television presentation endboard (1998). GRT1 spoof from This Hour Has 22 Minutes - Tornado.png|Network ID spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (1999). GRT One Balloon Mad TV spoof.png|Network ID spoof on Mad TV (2000). 2002-2006 GRT One Dancers remake 2016.png|Network ID (Capoeira, 2002, 2016 version). GRT One Dancers Mad spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2003). 2006-2013 GRT One 2006 ID (2016).png|Network ID (Helicopter, 2006, 2016 version). 2013-present GRT One ident (Generic, 2013).png|Network ID (Generic, 2013). GRT One ident (Kites, 2013).png|Network ID (Kites, 2013). GRT One ident (Surfers, 2013).png|Network ID (Surfers, 2013). GRT One ident (Helicopter, 2013).png|Network ID (Helicopter, 2013). GRT One ident (Moon, 2013).png|Network ID (Moon, 2013). GRT One ident (Capes, 2013).png|Network ID (Capes, 2013). GRT One ident (Penguins, 2013).png|Network ID (Penguins, 2013). GRT One ident (Football, 2013).png|Network ID (Footballers, 2013). Grt one ring a roses.png|Network ID (Ring-a-Roses, 2013). GRT One dog display ident.png|Network ID (Dog Display, 2013). Grt two hippos.png|Network ID (Hippos, 2013). Grt two bikes.png|Network ID (Bikes, 2013). Grt one windows.png|Network ID (Windows, 2013). Grt one mission control.png|Network ID (Mission Control, 2013). GRT One Lawn Circles.png|Network ID (Lawn Circles, 2013). GRT One magical forest.png|Network ID (Magical Forest, 2013). Grt one neon.png|Network ID (Neon, 2013). Grt two albert square.png|Network ID (Albert Square, 2013). The GRT ONE Balloon returns.png|Network ID (Southern Town, Newland, 2017, 1). GRT One Newland 2.png|Network ID (Southern Town, Newland, 2017, 2). GRT One Newland 3.png|Network ID (Southern Town, Newland, 2017, 3). GRT One Newland 4.png|Network ID (Southern Town, Newland, 2017, 4). GRT One Newland 5.png|Network ID (Mellixtowe, Newland, 2017, 1). GRT One Newland 6.png|Network ID (Mellixtowe, Newland, 2017, 2). GRT One ID - Newland 7.png|Network ID (Mellixtowe, Newland, 2017, 3). GRT One 2017 ID - Newland 8.png|Network ID (Chambria, Newland, 2017). GRT One ID Ballon 2017 - Forest.png|Network ID (Forest, 2017). Grt two xmas 2013.png|Network ID (Christmas 2013). Grt two xmas 2014.png|Network ID (Christmas 2014). GRT One ID - Christmas 2015.png|Network ID (Christmas 2015). GRT One ID - Christmas 2016.png|Network ID (Christmas 2016). GRT One Olympics 2016 ID.png|Network ID (Summer Olympics, 2016). EBC Studios for GRT 1.png|EBC Studios presentation endboard (2013). HavikGRT.png|Havik presentation endboard (2016). GRT One clock 2013.png|Network clock (2013). GRT One clock 2017.png|Network clock (2017). Mad TV GRT One spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2016). Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:Television broadcasters Category:Public broadcasters Category:GRT Category:Anglosaw Category:Television